


My Sister's Ghost

by praylor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gangsters, Heavy Angst, Lawyers, Murder, Organized Crime, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Hatred, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praylor/pseuds/praylor
Summary: This is a story of love, death, darkness and rebirth revolving around four young people, and the one person who is the darkness looming over all of them.Aera is a young girl thrown into the world of crime by her stepfather, it pulls her in, until finally the darkness overcomes her.June's story is a tragedy, she dies too young and because the world is cruel, it is at the hands of the girl that she loved like her own sister.Pen is a user, he's never worked for anything in his life, and crime is all he knows. He uses Aera, he uses June, and even though he tries to ignore it, the light that those two left in him, shine brightly inside his darkness.Jay riddled with addiction, had noone but his sister to pull him out of it. So what is he to do when he finds himself falling in love with the woman who killed her?Chaell wants to cover the entire city in blood, to have all of them fall at his feet as he is the king. He walks in darkness, breeds darkness, but even a monster needs someone to hear his story.
Relationships: Aera & Chaell, Aera & June, Aera & Pen, Aera/Jay, OFC/OMC, Original Characters - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, pastAera/Pen, pastjune/chainz, pen/june





	My Sister's Ghost

Aera held the gun in her hands, unflinching and brave. She glanced at the people around her, the three people who had transformed her life in the past few months, and took a deep breath.

A few meters away from her gun was her ex-boyfriend, Pen, who was looking at her as if searching for her motive. Next to him, stood his new girlfriend, June, the girl that Aera had admired and respected as a sister. She was trembling and for the first time since Aera had known June, she looked scared. But Aera could not waver, not this time, too much was at stake. She glanced over at Jay, June's younger brother, who was staring helplessly at the scene, unable to do anything as he was trapped outside the fence.

She had been a fool, she thought, she had really believed that she could have made a home with June and Jay, that they could have been a family. What a careless thought! 

Jay shook the fence violently. Why weren't the police here yet? He looked into Aera's eyes, begging her silently not to do it, but he had never seen her so determined before and he was scared of what she could do. In the nearby distance, he could hear police sirens approaching. Thank goodness, now Aera would not do anything that she would regret later. Jay just needed Aera to hold on, just a little longer and everything would be fine. 

Lost in her own determination, Aera pulled the trigger.

Jay's scream of utter despair echoed in the wind as the bullet hit his sister, June, squarely in the chest. She fell back on the ground without a sound, her eyes wide open. He saw the last expression on her beautiful face before she breathed her last.

It was shock.

Why? How could Aera have done this to him? Aera, the girl he had cared so much about, the girl who had understood him the most, the girl that June had loved like a her own daughter, had just taken everything from him. His sister had been everything to him, and now her love, her light would never shine again.

* * *


End file.
